The present invention relates generally to a furniture unit. More specifically, the invention is directed to a furniture assembly that can be adjusted to accommodate, for example, various sizes of large screen televisions. These types of furniture units are commonly referred to as "home theaters" or "entertainment centers".
Home theater furniture units are known in the art. For example, cabinet. This prior art cabinet includes, among other things, a pair of segmented bridge members.
It has been found that there is a need for a furniture unit that includes, among other things, a pair of continuous, unitary and undivided bridge members that can be easily used and adjusted. The present invention satisfies this need.